Please, Stay With Me
by TheOrphanAndThePrincess
Summary: She's Scared, and pregnant. Lucas Hates her. Haley's dating nathan, the father of her baby. will things ever work out?


A/N- I don't know where this came from, I was writing a Zennie one and then I just started typing. Oh and no, this won't turn out to be a Naley one. Sorry, but I love Nathan/Peyton and I write of my Neyton. And if that's a problem then you can just not read this and go find a Naley one for you. Even if I get comments saying to turn it into Naley, sorry I just love Nathan/Peyton (Neyton) and this is my story. Who wouldn't mind a Peyton/Nathan baby anyway talk about hot! - Mari

p.s- I'm slowly back I'm sorry Zennies, I'm **not** favoring writing a new story when I have Steven and Jackie ones but like it was haunting me, but I will write you all at least two chapters Saturday and Sunday my days off this week, promise.

**BOLD PARTS ARE TEXT MESSAGES.**

- Mari

Peyton Sawyer.

Cheerleader.

She _had_ the hotshot basketball player, Nathan Scott.

Had, That was.

Peyton Sawyer.

Pregnant.

She loves Nathan with all her heart, but does he love her as much too?

"you could abort it you know?" Brooke Davis, her best friend said just stating the truth.

"but I won't B, that's murder"

"Adoption?" She questioned, her pregnant best friend, all she wanted was to help her.

"could you give birth to your child and just give it away?"

Brooke didn't know what to say, if she ended up pregnant would she give it up? Most likely not, would it be hard? Yes, but to give it away? She would rather die.

"see you can't, and I can't either. Brooke inside here is Nathan and it's me, it's us together. Even if we, aren't together anymore. It's still our baby. This life inside of me, is what we created and I'm keeping it. There is no other option"

Brooke looked up at Peyton, she smiled and put her hand on her tummy.

" P. Sawyer, even if Nathan doesn't want to help, or if he claims that it isn't his. You're not alone. You have me. Your gonna be a Mom and this kid is going to have the best Aunt. I'm going to spoil her/him like crazy"

"I love you "  
"I Love you too, "

" You know if the baby is a girl you could name it Brooke." she smiled, hoping she loved girls plus she could get dresses, skirts, yes. someone small, who couldn't tell her no to dressing her.

"Two Brookes?" Peyton's eyes widen, another Brooke. A mini Brooke with Nathan and Peytons gene's but acted like Brooke. What will they do with a child like that? One that loved basketball, who listen to what Nathan would call "crappy music" and would be popular with all the boys.

"being a Brooke is a great thing, nothing wrong with that."

Peyton smiled, at least if she couldn't have Nathan, she had Brooke.

"What if it's a boy?" she questioned.

"don't you dare P. Sawyer. Don't Pop out a boy!"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, she also knew that even if it was a boy.

Brooke would love it the same.

"Just don't name it, Nathan Jr."

sometimes she had to admit, she loved when it was just Brooke and her, no guys messing that up.  
just like it was when they were little.

"Your going to have to tell him you know?" and there it was, when boys messed it up. couldn't she just pretend she was 8, and it was just brooke and her against the world? she wanted to so badly but she knew she really couldn't.

"I know, I just..." she paused. " I can't look at him, without wanting to be with him"

Brooke didn't know that, for all she knew Peyton had fallen out of love with Nathan. at least she thought she did.

"you still love him?"

Peyton shyly hid her face when she heard Brooke ask her the question.

How could she not love him, no matter how bad he cheated and treated her, her heart wanted what it wanted.

"more than you think"

"well P. Sawyer. I think he loves you too, still."

"How do you know?" looking up at her best friend.

"just the way he asked about you, when he hasn't seen you for a day, and when you walk into a room. A smile forms in his face. I overheard Nate and Tutor girl talking and he still keeps his pictures of you in his laptop, I think of it of holding on to you but look at it like you want" peyton wanted to believe that nathan was hiding his feeling for her, with Haley. like, to be with her he had to pretend to love haley, maybe somewhere along the lines. He found it in him to actually love Haley? she didn't know. she wanted him to love her though, and no one else.

"i don't know how to look into that, but Brookie... I need him around. I don't want or need Lucas, cause Nathan he's different with me, I don't know how else to explain it. it's when no one is around just nathan and i, that was my favorite part of the day." Brooke smiled sadly at her, her best friend was in love with her ex boyfriend, the one who hurt her so many times, knocked her up and is dating Haley. Lucas Best friend, this should be intresting, but Nathan gives up on Haley. she's seen it, he doesn't even try.

"to be honest P, he loves you more than Haley I can see it. He lets her walk away, but with you he comes back. Every break up you two had, he came back. But whenever he fights with TutorGirl he has to question it. And if he spots you at school, or at practice, anywhere. A smile lights up in his face. I don't know if she sees it, but I do. He's still in love you with Peyton. Don't give up"

"i got to tell him, but i'm scared Brooke. what if he has to choose between haley and his child and i and he chooses her, and this child grows up without a father? i gotta do this before so many what if pop in my head. i drive myself crazy"

NP -

I was at Tree Hill high looking at Nathan, and what now was Haley. He wasn't smiling, or laughing. He looked so sad. I just wanted to make it all go away, but I can't. He's with Haley, as much as it kills me. That's the honest truth. I have to tell him, just when he's not with her. But when will that be?

"he's never going back to you" Lucas came up to me, I think he's still mad that I won't date him, but the only Scott I ever want is, Nathan.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

**Nate, we need to talk. **

**Meet me? **

**Peyton**

I sent it, and waited for his reply. It seemed like forever until he finally responded to me.

**It sound serious, are you ok? **

**How's 7:30, where we first met? **

**-Nathan**

he's worried, I don't know but that sent a smile to my face, it just. He just acts different with me. I can't believe he remembers where we meet, years ago. I was 11...

"_are you alright? You seem... sad." a boy with raven colored hair came up to me and asked me, he didn't even know me. _

"_Not really..." I managed to get out, without bursting into tears again. _

"_what's wrong?" _

"_i...miss my...mom" it was the day after she passed away _

"_i can help you look for her" he gave me a warm smile. _

"_we can look all over the world, and we won't ever find her. My mom..." I paused." she died when I was 8" he took me into his arms and just let me cry there, in the park. It was nice. _

"_where's __your dad?" I gave him a small smile before answering. "he's away on business. It's mostly just me all the time. And i'm 11"_

"_i'm sorry..uh.." _

"_peyton" I said "my name's peyton" _

"_i'm nathan"_

_I smiled at him, he helped me that day._

That flashback always comes to her mind, whenever she sits on this bench, in this park. It was their park. The beginning of Nathan and Peyton.

"Your not crying are you?" nathan joked as he sat next to her. She shook her head no. "but i'm a bit scared of this conversation to be honest." he gave her a confusing look, he didn't know why anyone would be afraid to talk to him.

"you don't have to be scared peyt. I'm here for you, no matter what"

she shook her head.

"don't tell me that till you find out what I have to tell you"

he nodded, she was acting weird. Was she ending their friendship? Was she moving? A million questions were running though his head.

"i'm ...pregnant Nate"

his eyes widened. He didn't know what to say, or do. Was it his?

" it's yours, and i'm just scared. I don't want to be alone in this but, I know that your with Haley. So I'll just leave you be"

she got up and started to head out...out of his life?

"she's not you, you know? She doesn't drive me crazy with music and start cussing me out at 3am. She doesn't tell me to get her whatever food she feels like eating that day, just because it's that time. She doesn't fight back. She just says "ohh" or "i'm sorry" I hate that."

she turned around to meet his eyes.

"she doesn't have those orbs that drive me crazy you know? Mostly, she's not you. She never will be. I don't expect her to be. I want you though, as for the fetus in your little tummy. I will love it as much as I love you."

He put his hand in her tummy.

"This child will know his father, I promise you that" she didn't know if it was her hormones or the fact that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. Her eyes managed her to shed a tear, Nathan put his arms around her and held her tight. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "i'm not going anywhere Sawyer"

A/N- Crappy right? I'm sorry...

_please review. _

_Any thoughts? Should I just stop this and focus on my other? Like I said, this was my ghost for sometime. _

_i might change the tittle of the story, any suggestions? _


End file.
